


Confession

by Esterni (Toothiana)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothiana/pseuds/Esterni
Summary: Obi-Wan thought he knew what was going on when confronting Anakin about his secret love life. But does he really?





	

**Confession**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently a very troubled man. As if being a Jedi Master on the High Council, while simultaneously serving as a General in the war that was currently ripping through the galaxy wasn't already enough he also was trying his best to be there for his former Padawan, now best friend.

Obi-Wan knew that this all wasn't easy for Anakin, that his training hadn't been optimal - how could it have been? Obi-Wan had barely been knightened himself at the time! - and he was often too impatient and aggressive for a Jedi.

But he was beginning to see signs that even that wasn't enough. At times during their missions, when they had nothing much to do but wait until they arrived at their destination Anakin seemed distracted by something. He would usually evade the question if asked what he was thinking our outright change the topic - not very subtle, but Anakin never was.

Also Obi-Wan had once caught him as he had quickly turned off his holoprojector, but he hadn't been able to discover with whom Anakin had been talking either.

It was a bit worrying, really, but back then he had calmed himself with the fact that he had a few secrets from Anakin too, with all of the High Council meetings going on. It was only fair that his friend wasn't telling him everything either. So he stopped prying.

Still, he noticed how Anakin was spending more and more of his free time away from the Jedi temple and was taking longer periods of time to answer his holoprojector if Obi-Wan didn't know where he was.

Also, there were these meetings with Senator Amidala... He couldn't help but notice how she was the only senator Anakin seemed to like - the only politician in general, even, besides the chancellor. And Anakin usually hated politicians with a passion.

If he combined that with what he, in hindsight, knew was a horrible idea, of leaving Anakin with Amidala alone for a longer period of time back when he had discovered the clones and droids... He did get a few ideas.

 

It wasn't until Anakin somehow managed to let Ventress escape in a battle that should have been incredibly tilted to his favour - at least it had seemed that way before Obi-Wan had lost sight of him - that the Jedi Master decided he needed to talk to his friend.

He couldn't continue like that if they both wanted to live through the war and see the Republic win.

So here he was, standing in front of Anakin's room in the Jedi temple the next time they were on Coruscant and knocked swiftly.

Anakin appeared at the door a moment later, although he looked rather unhappy - until he recognized his former master and seemingly tried to hide his expression. Not very well, but nonetheless.

"Master?" he asked, sounding surprised. "What do you want?"

"Anakin, may I come in for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to come straight to the point, but not where anyone else could listen in. He didn't want to bring more trouble to Anakin than necessary, really. The knight usually did that fine enough by himself anyway.

"Uh... sure."

He was let in and motioned for Anakin to sit in one of his chairs, taking a seat in the other one before continuing.

"Look... I know this is not necessarily my business, but it might be business of the Jedi order so please forgive me for asking: Could it be true that you are in a secret relationship?"

Immediately Anakin's whole posture stiffened and his eyes widened a little as shock was basically radiating from him, even after he tried to reign his emotions back in.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin had never been a good actor, but this was basically confirming his worries outright.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for it or anything, but... if it's true we really need to talk about it. This could be dangerous."

Especially if other people started noticing and would try to use Amidala against him or anything.

Anakin looked dejected for a moment, before slight surprise showed on his face.

"You mean... you know and you don't mind?" he asked, sounding almost disbelieving. Understandable, really, for Obi-Wan knew he usually represented the epitome of a Jedi he had been told. And of course, he wouldn't let Anakin off lightly either.

"In a way. I'm not saying I am fine with it, but I would rather have you understand how this might be bad for the both of you before bringing this up anywhere else."

Anakin immediately frowned, most probably not believing in this last sentence very much. Obi-Wan knew how stubborn his friend could be, he only hoped he could convince him anyway.

"I really don't think this is bad for either of us, master," Anakin replied as such, crossing his arms in front of him.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I understand that you wouldn't want to give it up, but think about the consequences if this should get public... I mean, I do hope you realise what this would mean for you, but think about her too."

A senator in a relationship with a Jedi, that wouldn't be taken particularly well, Obi-Wan was sure of that. Too many people were wary of them already, the senate was like a neutral wall between all of this. With senators getting too close to the Jedi... It could be seen as provocation by some.

Anakin just snorted though.

"What should it matter for her? I mean, I know what it does for me, but I'm willing to leave the Jedi if it needs to be."

Obi-Wan winced. He hated hearing this from Anakin, always too worried that it might be true. Sure, Anakin wasn't the perfect Jedi, but he _was_ the Chosen One... To think what might happen should he decide to leave the order and fall into the hands of the Sith...

He was surprised though that Anakin had never thought about Amidala's future.  
"You mean you never thought about what the senate would do if they found a senator with a Jedi?"

To his confusion, instead of looking either pensive or insulted, Anakin began to stare at him as if not understanding the point he was trying to make at all.

"Senator? What are you talking about?"

Which made Obi-Wan realise, if a bit late, that they had never explicitly stated that it was Amidala who was Anakin's secret lover.

"You... aren't with Senator Amidala?" he asked, just to be sure, and Anakin's eyes widened.

"You... you thought me and Padmé...?" Looking as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry his face set on a weird grimace. "No, I'm not together with her, she's just a friend. Made that very clear to me from the beginning that she didn't see anything more in me... Of course, I was totally crushing on her when I was younger anyway, but those days are long over. We're just friends now."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to stare. So he had read the signs wrong after all...? Then again Anakin hadn't denied having a relationship either, so there had to be _something_. But Amidala was the only female Anakin had regular contact with, besides Ahsoka maybe, and...

"It's not _Ahsoka_ , is it?" he asked, had to, really, for if that was the case...!

Anakin made a horrified face.

" _What_? _Master_! What do you take me for?! I'm not going to take advantage of my Padawan of all people!"

Holding up his hands to calm the other down, Obi-Wan quickly continued.

"I'm sorry for that, I know you wouldn't do that, it's just... if it's not Senator Amidala, who else could it be? We both know you don't really have many acquaintances..."

And he simply refused to believe that it could be one of the female Jedi Masters or something. For one, he was sure they abided the Jedi code much better than Anakin had ever done, and also, there was no reason to leave the temple for longer periods of time if that would have been the case, correct?

Anakin fidgeted a little.

"Well, if you don't know... I'd rather not say..."

Obi-Wan frowned, confused as well as slightly put-off.

"Why not?" Anakin had to know he couldn't just let this be. "Are you embarrassed by her? Is she not from a humanoid species?"

"No, that's not it..."

"It _is_ a sentient though, right?"

" _Master_!" Now Anakin really looked horrified as he jumped from his chair. "I'm not going to sleep with droids or animals or anything, please stop thinking of me as some sort of sick pervert!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Obi-Wan quickly apologised. Seriously, he hadn't _really_ thought Anakin would be the type for that, but... he was running out of options. "I understand that you do not wish me to know as this situation is extremely complicated already, but... Maybe we can arrange something? I'm simply worrying about you..."

Anakin glowered at him for a moment longer, before sighing.

"I know," he said softly. "But I'm not sure you could understand. It's... difficult."

"Let me try. I promise I won't tell the Council without your permission." Although that didn't mean he wouldn't do his best to discourage this relationship, of course.

There was much hesitation in Anakin's gaze as he finally looked up again and Obi-Wan could basically see the inner battle the other was fighting until resignation spread on his features and he sighed again in defeat.

"Fine... I just _know_ she'll kill me for this if you won't manage first, but alright." He took a deep breath. "It's Ventress, master."

Obi-Wan needed a second to comprehend what had been said. And then another one to make sure he hadn't misheard something.

"Pardon?" he asked, a bit higher than he usually would have done he thought.

Anakin groaned.

"I knew you'd react like that. Yes, it's her. Asajj Ventress. Dooku's assassin. Well, ex-assassin. The one and only."

The Jedi Master kept staring at his friend for a few moments longer. For once, he was utterly speechless. He would have thought many things, but this... this just didn't make any _sense_.

"Wha- _How_?"

Anakin shrugged lightly, seeming almost unconcerned.

"It just... happened. We met up accidentally once and instead of trying to kill each other - though I believe there was plenty of that involved too - we talked. You know, we have a lot more in common than you'd think."

Obi-Wan barely listened, still trying to wrap his mind around the new situation. So _that_ was why Anakin was distracted? Why he secretly communicated with someone Obi-Wan shouldn't see? Why he had let her go that one time...?

Trying to get to a point where this would make more sense he went through what Anakin had said just now again, trying to see it from this new light. Which didn't make him feel any better, but at least made him notice something else.

"You said she was Dooku's ex-assassin? But she's still working for him, isn't she?" Yes, anything to keep himself from thinking about their... relationship too closely.

"Well, openly she is, of course. I don't think you can simply _quit_ with a job like that. But we're pretty sure that sooner or later he will betray her and we have made a few plans for that case. She won't fight for us, as he still hates most Jedi, but she agreed on staying neutral once Dooku made his move."

"This... is incredibly dangerous, I hope you do realise that?" Seriously, fraternizing with the enemy? He was all for trying to find peaceful solutions, but like _that_? "What if she's just using you to fish for information?"

Anakin scowled.

"You think I didn't believe that too at first? But I'm not _that_ naïve... I'm not telling her any secrets of the Republic, just as she's not giving me information about the Separatist movements. Actually we avoid talking about politics in general if possible."

That he could imagine... And still, it was bothering him more than he would have liked.

"Look... I'll talk to her, alright?," Anakin continued suddenly, looking resolute. "Maybe we can work something out, once you listen to her explaining all of this. You know I'm horrible at these things anyway." Finally something Obi-Wan could agree with. "But I can't just leave her because the Jedi Order doesn't like relationships... I'd rather leave the order for good then, no matter how much I want to help the Republic. Maybe I could ask Palpatine about switching to the Republic army instead then, I'm sure I could do good in other places too."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. This really was a tough situation, for Anakin was incredible stubborn. He would have to take the risk and meet with Ventress, if at least to find out more about this... thing they had.

If only it had been Senator Amidala, he thought, almost wistfully. This would have made things so much easier...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my rather strange little plot bunnies, but one I liked too much not to write. Feel free to tell me what you thought about it. :)


End file.
